Two Faced Lovers
by parkourmaster07
Summary: Izaya loved Shizuo, Tsugaru knows it but he also loved the raven and willing to be a replacement, as Izaya became devoted to Tsugaru who had Shizuo's face, Shizuo realized that he can't loose his Flea from a two faced man.
1. Chapter 1

Two faced lover

At a certain apartment in Shinjuku a tall man stood as he viewed the people walking down the streets, it was already dark but the lights that illuminated the streets made the man see clearer, looking away he looked at the stack of papers he was carrying and carefully placed it on the desk where his employer always spent his time browsing the net. Carefully the man looked at the swivel chair where Orihara izaya loved the most, the swivel chair where his warmth remained. Realizing his reverie he looked at the glass window just behind the chair and saw his reflection. His whole face was covered with bandage except for his blue eyes and mouth, of course Tsugaru knew better than to hide his ugly face from Izaya's view. Though Izaya said that he don't really mind he just can't face Izaya with his face covered by deep scars and burns it was a terrible sight that he himself can't even bear to look at. Looking down Tsugaru remembered the night where izaya had rescued him from the burning storage house, though Izaya said that he only rescued the male because he would be useful in the future, Tsugaru doesn't think it that way well because Izaya is such an imposter he always hide in his masks to protect himself but after living with izaya after two years he could already tell how different the informant was inside his house and what he was outside. It was as if the house itself was the sheath and izaya was the sword no matter how sharp he was when outside he would still be harmless while inside. Tsugaru sighed as he walked to the kitchen to prepared dinner, his mind went back on how he got himself in Izaya's adobe. He was Izaya's new secretary after Namie Yagiri resigned and went abroad ,Tsugaru is the one who replaced her and was also the one who did all the work in the house. even though Izaya said its not really needed he just said its fine and that he wanted to serve Izaya, of course ,he would do whatever the raven wanted, he adored the man, his saviour and the one person that he loved, his family died and there was no other person who would dare to accept someone like him especially when his face was.. Tsugaru ran a hand on his bandaged face feeling the scar in underneath it he looked down, no one would accept him aside from his light, izaya, Izaya would always say that its fine to take it off or he could do plastic surgery with a help of some connections underground and Tsugaru appreciated that.

"ugh!"  
a slam of the door pulled him out of his reverie and turned off the stove as he went to meet the only person who could enter the place. "Izaya" he said as he looked at the raven haired man stretches his limbs.

"im home~ " he smiled and plopped on the couch with a thud sighing deeply, Tsugaru who saw the raven with his dusty coat and messed hair looked at the raven with concern, he didn't like it when Izaya got home late and tired to even move from the couch, starring at the informant he leaned on the arm of the couch. "what happen you look so exhausted?" Tsugaru asked, his voice calm and soft though deep inside he was thinking that probably Izaya had another though clients to deal with but the biggest reason on why Izaya was like this is none another than the most positive idea that he knew.. and Tsugaru hated that, he hated the answer that izaya would always give.

"ahh.. i ran into Shizu-chan~"  
he hated that idea, he hated that name.. but then he remained silent and looked at izaya as he took off his fur coat jacket and tossed it on the couch as he sniffed the air and went to the kitchen. "ohh miso soup?" a smile crossed his face as he sat on the chair. Tsugaru smiled and followed the other as he served him his dinner.

"you should avoid Heiwajima-san Izaya" he said and sat beside izaya who just raised his brow and sipped the contents of his spoon and tilted his head. "I AM avoiding him, but it seems a monster such as himself could sniff me from afar such a funny thing right? Shizu-chan is really a monster~"

"then you should avoid ikebukuro"

"now, Tsugaru that is impossible, you know most of my business meeting is there and I had lots of clients there too, I just can't leave 'Bukuro" izaya pouted as he continued to eat, Tsugaru looked at Izaya as another thought ran in his mind, of course the business thing is just an excuse for Izaya to go to Ikebukro, knowing the informant and his abilities he could make more clients in Shinjuku or Shibuya but of course he wanted it to be in Ikebukuro to see his 'Shizu-chan' Tsugaru isn't stupid, of course he knew the informant had more feelings than the fake hatred he was showing towards the blonde bartender

"Tsugaru I told you that you can remove the bandages right?"

"uh.. I don't want too but thank you"

"look, im not disgusted with your face okay? I also suggested plastic surgery but you refused" Izaya pushed the bowl away from the table as he placed his arms on it and rested his cheek on his palm and looked at the man with bandage in his face. Tsugaru looked down at his food and remained silent, izaya observed him, Izaya considered Tsugaru as one of his 'friend' so it doesn't really matter to Izaya what he looks like, finally after a long silence Izaya heard the other spoke in a calm manner as he stared at his food.

"you are not disgusted but I am" and with that said Tsugaru stood up his usual blue and white kimono was ever present on him, collecting the dishes he silently washed them as Izaya went upstairs to change and relax, the chase with Shizuo today was exciting at the same time it made him sad that all he could do to gain the blonde's attention is through their cat and mouse chase which sooner or later would definitely bore izaya. He knew that fact in fact he starting to get tire of it, but he can't stop cuase if he will then there would be no way in on earth that Shizuo Heiwajima would chase him, though he wanted the blond to chase him in different way. How long had he been doing this to himself? To gain Shizuo's attention even through hatred. With a sigh he went inside the bathroom and took a shower.

Tsugaru went and cleaned the kitchen table before he noticed the informant's phone on the table that was displaying a name of one his client that was calling him. The tall man sighed and picked the phone up as he went upstairs and knocked on the raven's door.

"Izaya, you forgot your phone and Shiki is calling" the male continued to knock and waited calmly before deciding to just go inside and place it on the nightstand looking around he noticed that the informant was in shower he nodded and went to the door and paused as he heard a rather loud moan coming from the bathroom. Tsugaru's blood rushed quickly to his brain and tried to dismiss the wonderful sound he just heard and grabbed the doorknob before another noise went through his ears as this one doesn't need to be ignored.

"Shizu-chan!"

Tsugaru frowned at this and looked at the floor back to the bathroom door where the noise was becoming more loud, the endless mantra of 'shizu-chan there', 'shizu-chan… more' or the 'shizuo!' that would slip the informants bathroom door was too much that tsugaru felt his heart tighten and finally left the room as he walked to his own room just next to the informant's own room. Dragging his feet to cooperate from walking, his frown deepened as he lay on his bed and looked at the ceiling as he slowly started to take the bandages.

Izaya went out of his shower with his flush cheeks as he realized that Tsugaru entered his room when he saw the phone on the nightstand. _He probably heard me_ the informant thought as he sighed and plopped on his bed looking through the huge window where he could clearly see the buildings and skyscrapers surrounded with bright lights. With a deep sigh his thoughts ran back on what he was thinking on the bathroom. Shizuo Heiwajima

"Shizu-chan" he murmured and closed his eyes, his decision was final and yes he will do it tomorrow.

he will confess to Shizuo Heiwajima.

* * *

_**oh god i made another one i haven't even finished my story yet i uploaded another one!  
i just need to post this and see what would be it like, but of course i will still update my other stories **_

_**i hope you will review of what you think and suggest. thanks! **_


	2. Chapter 2

Two faced Lovers

Chapter 2

* * *

Tsugaru stared at the lying raven on the bed, his breathing was starting to calm after his episode earlier this day. The blonde ran his fingers on the raven locks as he brushed it looking at his wonderful raven, he was glad that the informant managed to sleep after his breakdown earlier, he traced the trail of tears that made through the cheeks of the raven. He hated seeing him like this, Izaya deserved to be happy, he deserved to be loved a love that the informant didn't experienced on his family. Tsugaru knows about it, he knows a lot about the raven even when he wears his masks he still knew what Izaya was thinking and two years is enough for him to know much. That's why, that's why Tsugaru is wondering why, why can't Izaya see that he cares for him? Why can't Izaya see that he was there for him? _Why can't he see that I love him?_ But the answer is clear as crystal of course.

"shi..shizu-chan"

its because of that, that name and that person, Tsugaru paused at his ministrations as he heard the name slip on the informants lips. The blond wondered why do Izaya keep on loving that person even though his 'shizu-chan' is the reason why he was like this in the first place? He recalled this morning that the informant looked so happy as he went out of his room.

-earlier that day

Izaya checked himself in the mirror for the fifth time now fixing his hair as he smiled and took a deep breath, like he said last night he will confess today and he intended to look a bit different he changed his usual fur coat into a black jacket and red shirt underneath. Skipping to fetch his phone he took another glance in the mirror before heading downstairs finding Tsugaru in the Kitchen making their breakfast.

"good morning Tsugaru!" he called out and stood behind him. The blond washed his hand and looked back at the raven with wide eyes, he looked at the raven up and down before he smiled and faced him, but behind his bandaged face there was a blush on his cheeks though it was not visible.

"you seemed to be in a fine mood and.. and you look good" he took the plate of pancakes and set it on the table.

"really!? That's good then!" he smiled and sat down on his chair taking a bite on the pancake and sipped his black coffee "and yes I am in a good mood today" Izaya continued to munch his dinner while Tsugaru observed him in his blue eyes. Scanning the raven he often wonders why Izaya is so adorable, he might be a psycho like other people say but of course he knew Izaya more than them and they didn't know why he became what he is now.

"I'll be going now Tsugaru! I'll be back later! Don't lock yourself too much ne?" he said and ruffled the blond locks before skipping to the door and went out. He was confident but when he reached Ikebukuro his feet was glued to the ground as he looked at the people that were passing by. Why did his heart hammer in his chest so loud? He was nervous, not in his life he said 'I love you' not to his parents not to a friend. He only used the word 'love' when he says 'I love humans' it was so easy to say. but why is it hard to say I love you? Maybe because the feeling was foreign to him, because of his pride, but most of all he was afraid to be rejected. Izaya knew that since the day he was born he was already rejected by his own parents, he was rejected even more when his sisters came in the picture, he was rejected when he went on middle school and most of all they disowned him when he was in high school. clenching his fist he started walking, he need to do this because if he won't it will be all cat and mouse chase, there will be no progress that will happen if he won't move but the question is… _am I ready for another rejection?_  
Blinking he noticed the tie on his shoes had come undone. With a sigh he crouched down to tie it just in time as a vending machine passed above him. Noticing the gush of wind above him he looked up after tying and noticed the vending machine embedded on the opposite wall.

"IZAYA!"  
the informant looked to the other side and noticed the raging blond gripping a sign post, his face was contorting with anger as he walked towards the informant.

"shizu-chan! i.. I need to tell you something!" Izaya said as he backed away on some alley to avoid more attention that they are all getting.

"oh really ? I bet you really have something to tell me! now spit it out" he gritted his teeth as he looked at the raven with predatory gaze.

"i.. I .. ive been really wondering if you.. you already knew about it."

"oh I knew it so well!" shizuo tightened his grip at the sign post he was holding.

"you..you knew?" izaya held his breath as he looked at the blond as if he grew another head.

"of course! Im not that idiot Izaya!"

"you.. you knew that I love you?"  
now it was Shizuo's turn to stare at Izaya as if his head was replaced by a fish, blinking a couple of time he chuckled and chuckled until he laughed. Laughed and laughed as if he had lost his mind. Izaya stared at him wondering why the hell the bartender started laughing. "shi..shizu-chan?"

"you? You love me?! that's the biggest bullshit I ever heard!" he grinned and shake his head. "I wasn't even talking about that" he murmured as he continued to laugh. Izaya blinked as he clenched his fist. _The biggest bullshit he heard?_ Izaya looked at the blond with determination.

"its.. its not bullshit! Its never a bullshit! I was saying the truth! Shizu-chan i.. I really do love you" he said and looked down embarrassed at what he said and did. Shizuo stopped to laugh and grabbed Izaya by the throat as he pinned him on the wall. "love? Don't give me that crap! What you did to my brother is unforgivable and I no! If you are telling me that you love me well.. I don't want your love! You can throw that away to the trash as well as yourself, I could kill you now but I won't waste my time. No one will love you! You sick bastard I never thought you will go overboard.. I .. I don't want to see your face ever again!" with that said he let go of the raven who fell on the ground coughing hard as he tried to regain his breathing. His arms ghost over his neck and looked down, shizuo's word flashed through his ears once again_**. .. I don't want your love! You can throw that away to the trash as well as yourself **_. it hurts, it hurts so much. That was the breaking point, he was once again being rejected.

Shizuo dropped the sign he was carrying as he tried to calm himself by smoking, he needed to do that before going to the hospital. He was pissed very pissed, especially when he saw Izaya, all he saw and had in mind was kill. Kill the bastard, kill the bastard who made his brother almost die. When he had Izaya pinned he was really planning to kill the flea but then he was reminded why he can't, it's a fact that he can't deny a fact that he only knows. Remembering the words he said to the raven and the raven's expression he somehow feel guilty, but then gain the damage had been done. Running a hand on his blond locks he sighed as he recalled what Izaya said. _**its.. its not bullshit! Its never a bullshit! I was saying the truth! Shizu-chan i.. I really do love you. **_Shizuo stared at the ground as he walked, wondering if the raven was telling the truth, or it was just another of his tricks, his lies. But whatever it is he can't withstand the thought of Izaya going overboard on their game as to involve his brother. He recalled early in the morning a call from Kasuka's manager saying he was in the hospital saying he was stabbed in his apartment of course Shizuo dashed off his own place to visit his brother, after some small talk he went to fetch his brother some clothes in his apartment and that's where he found it, A weapon that he knew so well. Pulling something out of his pocket Shizuo stared at the flickblade in his hand, he knew other people who used flickblade but this blade; he knew this blade so much since it had been in a possession of a certain someone. And that certain someone happened to be the flea.

Smiling to himself Tsugaru stared at the tv watching some movie as he waited for Izaya, but his smile faltered as he looked at the clock, it was late and he wondered why the informant was out at this time, usually he would call informing him that he will come late and he could eat first. Izaya doesn't even pick his phone when he was calling, with another sigh he stared at the tv trying to ignore the call of his stomach. Blinking he was wondering if he should eat or wait. Grabbing the pizza he ordered he started munching it when he heard the door opened. Like a dog waiting for his master Tugaru stood up and trotted to the door.

"welcome ho… Izaya?" he stopped in his tracks and looked at the raven that was soaked from head to toe since it was raining outside, the smiled he saw before he left was replaced by a frown. Izaya just continued to walk through the couch, Tsugaru following him.

"izaya, what's wrong?" standing behind the raven he frowned

"nothing, im just ti

* * *

red" he looked back and smiled but of course Tsugaru already knew that it was fake. Before the raven could continue walking he grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a tight hug. Izaya blinked and stayed still. "Tsu..Tsugaru?" he asked and looked at the blond. "what are you doing? You'll get wet"

"Izaya go on and cry" he said softly as he ran his hand on izaya's raven hair and into his back. Blinking Izaya bit his lips and clutched at the blue kimono Tsugaru wore, burying his face on his chest he started to cry softly. letting his frustrations out he started to sob and the dam of water broke into his eyes. That night Tsugaru held him as he sat on the couch the raven on his lap. Rubbing his back gently he could still hear the sobs and sniffles of the raven. "h.. he.. I .. I was a fool" Izaya murmured as he continued to sob.

"its alright Izaya.." Tsugaru murmured as he lifted the raven's face to wipe the tears and smiled. "it doesn't suit you, don't cry"  
Izaya just buried his face on the blond's chest and resumed crying until he passed out.

Tsugaru continued to brush Izaya's hair as he looked at him, after the raven passed out he carried him to his room and changed his clothes as well, that was the first time he saw Izaya naked, of course he had to change his clothes since it was wet and he was worried that the informant might catch some cold. Even though he tried so hard to control himself but well he managed and now the raven was on his pyjama tucked under the covers. Sighing he stood up and went outside the room to his own room and sat on the bed taking the bandages off he looked at himself in the mirror and frowned. Tracing his fingers on the scars and burns he grimace and looked away from it. Plopping on his bed he raised his phone and looked at the message that he received before a small smile spread across his face, whatever the message was only Tsugaru knows.

"Izaya…"

* * *

_Im sorry for the late update on this story i was a bit busy and also i would like to thank those who reviewed favs and followed the story. i was having second thought about this one and i told myself if i don't get enough review i won't continue writing this but well, i got seven positive reviews an im so happy about that. and to answer **Misachin** don't worry i really don't intend to add psyche here, i mean its more complicated if i would and i already decided that he won't be here, but probably just a mention or short appearance like the other alts. anyway i hoped you enjoy and please review of what you think. _


	3. Chapter 3

Two Faced Lovers

Chapter 3

_How awfully disgusted he felt, the white cloth that conveys the angry mark of his forgotten past is always there to remind him of who he really was, maybe it was the reason why he can't bring himself to fix and vanish the ugly scars on his face, maybe because he was still hoping that someday someone would accept him, someone who could look at him past his scars and burns but that would never happen it won't happen. Fist clenched into tight ball as a blond male stared at the mirror with his bandaged face before bringing his fist high and punched the mirror, glasses scattered at the floor in tiny pieces and the sound made a certain raven bolted upstairs only to find a sobbing and slumped blond on the floor with a glass shard on his hand ready to take his life by cutting the circulation on his wrist.  
_

_"oi! What do you think you are doing?!" Izaya rushed to the bathroom and grabbed the shard from the blonde's hand and looked down on him.  
_

_"i.. I should have died.. With them.."  
_

_"no wonderful things would happen if you die and kill yourself, if you do, it only proved how pathetic you are that the murderers of your family won over you, you get my point Blondie?" the informant leaned on the door frame.  
_

_"im so weak.. I can't bring myself up i-"  
_

_"its because you think of giving up so early! You know if you can't bring yourself up im here to help you stand"  
_

_"you.. you will help me?"  
_

_"of course!"  
_

_"but.. im disgusting.." he said as he ran a hand on his bandaged face looking down he heard footsteps closing and found Izaya crouching in his front and lifted his chin as he started to peel the white cloth around the blue eyed male. "don't.."  
_

_"its fine.." he smiled and took the last layer, the blond wanted to sink in the ground his face is so disgusting but Izaya held him still. "if you are worried about this, its not disgusting, it's a reminder of what they did to you.. I will help you, to get your revenge and start a new life"  
the blond looked up at the raven and nodded as he buried his face on his chest and nuzzled on it.  
_

_"yes.."  
_

_"since you didn't tell me your name, you will have a new one, from now on you will be called Tsugaru.."  
_

_"Tsugaru?"  
_

_"yes" Izaya smiled and hugged the blond running his hand on his back to sooth him, though both of them knew they are just using each other, Izaya for his sick entertainment and Tsugaru for his revenge, but they are also using each other in different way as well, one who longed for love and one who longed to love._

Blue eyes started to blink at the ceiling, Tsugaru raised his hand and rested it on his forehead, it was a dream, a memory, a memory that he won't forget, Izaya helped him up to start a new life and he was grateful for that. Standing up he decided to wear a white shirt and jeans as he grabbed his bandage and started to cover the ugly scars he had. Sighing he went downstairs to make breakfast. He decided that he would make French toast. Tsugaru smiled to himself as he recalled the dream, he knew at first Izaya is only helping him for his entertainment, he recalled how he killed and tracked each person who killed his family, Tsugaru held a gun, a knife, a blade to accomplish his revenge, Izaya was only watching him with amusement until day by day Tsugaru fell for the raven, he also found out about the masks the informant wore. He was glad maybe Izaya was starting to get comfortable around him to show his true self, its because the informant had been alone most of his life and having a company in the house made Izaya happier. Finishing the food he went and knocked on the informant's door, when he didn't heard a reply he blinked, Izaya is a light sleeper he should have woken up by the knock. Twisting the knob he saw a bundle of raven hair sticking under the blanket.

"Izaya?" Tsugaru went towards the lump under the blanket and peeked through the blanket, he slowly reached for the informant to shake him but he paused as he saw Izaya panting and sweating, his cheeks were red. Placing his hand on the raven's forehead Tsugaru gasped pulled the raven to lie on his back.

"you are burning! Why didn't you tell me?"

"i..im fine.. its just a fever, I ..it would pass by …"the raven smiled and closed his eyes again, it was really a stupid idea to walk back home out in the rain. Tsugaru stared at the half awake state of the informant

"I'll be back, im going to get your breakfast and some medicine" he brushed some of his raven locks before exiting the room. Preparing the breakfast and some medicine, he heard his phone buzzed, grabbing it on the counter he read the message and smiled.

-at a certain Hospital

Shizuo started to peel an orange as he sat beside the bed where his brother was lying down, eyes fixed on the movie he was watching. Shizuo doesn't mind the silence though he enjoyed it but it still felt a bit awkward, since when he was a kid he was supposed to be in the hospital bed while Kasuka was the one peeling some oranges.

"don't you have a job today nii-san?" the brunette asked as he finally looked at his brother and tilted his head. his wounds still hurts but it was all well now, he was just glad that his manager came on his apartment just in time to see him.

"its fine I already took a leave until you get better"

"but you don't really have too, I'll be fine my manager is outside" Kasuka said as he looked up to his older brother who was gritting his teeth as he put the orange back to the basket and sighed.

"its my duty to watch over my brother, and besides who knows if the flea would be back to finish his work, knowing him he wo-"

"Nii-san..i think its not him.." the brunette looked back at the movie he was watching as he thought about something. Shizuo eyed his brother and raised a brow before asking. "what do you mean?"

"I don't think Orihara-san would do something like this.. though I haven't seen who attacked me I have a feeling it wasn't him." Shizuo looked at his brother who had remained watching the movie his expression was still the same as ever. Shizuo thought for a moment and before he could ask again Kasuka continued. "I met him several times, mostly informing me about some stalker issues and threatening people, and I trust my instincts that it wasn't him. You watched the video right? Note the difference, you knew him more than anyone"  
Shizuo looked down and blinks trying to remember the video that captured Kasuka's assailant, the attack was unknown to the public, even the police doesn't know, his manager said it would be safer, no one knows if it had a connection to the authorities.

"I'll clear things then.." Shizuo said as he picked up his phone.

-back in Shinjuku

Tsugaru sighed as he opened the door of the informant's room seeing him sitting up browsing on the internet, he just went down to wash the dishes and when he came back he saw him up already. So stubborn, Izaya is so stubborn he thought as he went inside.

"Izaya, you should be resting, you have a high fever, its not good for you I bo-"

"that's it!.. that's why shizu-chan was mad at me! he thought I attacked his brother! Maybe.. maybe if I convince him that I didn't he will listen to me!" the informant bolted up almost throwing his laptop if it weren't Tsugaru catching it then would it be a useless thing. The blond placed the laptop back in the bed and looked at Izaya who bolted to the closet and to the bathroom. "wait Izaya its-" he stopped as the informant went to slam the bathroom door. Sighing he sat on the bed and placed a glass of water in the nightstand and some medicine, blinking he saw the informant's phone buzzed and as he read the caller id he froze and looked at the bathroom door.

"Shizu-chan" he read and picked up the phone placing it on his ears as he listened.

"oi! Flea, let's talk , I need to clear things with you I'll be waiting at the central park… hey.. why are you so silent, speak godamnit! H-"  
Tsugau clenched the phone as he ended the call and deleted it before going back down stairs and by the time he came back the informant was already dressed even though his cheeks were red from the fever he still dried his hair and sat on the bed. "you should really stay and rest"

"I can't I need to talk to him personally"  
placing his hand on Izaya's forehead he sighed and took the glass of water and two pills. "I went downstairs and called Shinra he said if you at least take this medicines it would help you". Izaya looked up at him and sighed before popping the two pills and drank his water, without a word he stood up and regretted it as nausea hit him making him fall in the bed.

"I told you to stay"

"I need to go" he murmured and stood up slowly walking to the door. Izaya stared at the blurry room and used the wall as a support to walk, maybe Tsugaru is right he should stay, but then he need to go and find Shizuo. tell him he didn't do anything and that was his determination he continued to walk until he reached the stairs but as he took the first step his vision swirled and all he knew is that a great impact would come soon. But then nothing, blinking and focusing he saw Tsugaru caught his hand and pulled him close to him.

"I told you to stay"  
he murmured as he carried the informant back to the bed and stroked his hair.

The whole day was spent with Izaya on bed and Tsugaru watching over for him, he looked at the sleeping informant before he sighed and tilted his head taking izaya's hand on his own and caressed it he kissed the palm but he was interrupted by a door bell. Glaring at the wall he hesitantly stood up and try to ignore it but the loud knocking made him stood up from his seat, having the feeling of who was on the door, because if he was right Izaya should never find this out. Rushing to the door he opened it and saw a blond male in a bartender suit standing in the door way. Tsugaru clenched the door knob as he finally came face to face with Shizuo Heiwajima.

"where's the flea?"

"he at least have a name. Heiwajima-san"

"I call him whatever I want, where is the damn flea?"  
Tsugaru just looked at the other blond with a smile on his bandaged face while Shizuo stared at him with irritation, but both men only thought and felt something from the time they exchanged words and that thought was.

_you piss me off…_

* * *

_First of all i want to apologize for the long absence, i wasn't able to access through my account and i was deep down frustrated and i don't know what to do i started to repost but its really upsetting but then. look i got it back and all thanks to YourLuckyWish you are the light of y life and angel! i thank you so much for helping me *bows* you really are a true to your name my lucky wish! you are the first person came into my mind to ask help. thanks! and i won't discontinue this fic. don't worry i love this story as much as i love the others. i can't answers all the reviews yet i thank you for the follows and reviews and favs it really lighten my spirits up and i will try to update faster! okay im out of here... ('^')/_


	4. Chapter 4

Two faced Lover

Chapter 4

* * *

"Where is the damn flea?" Shizuo asked again he was pissed beyond belief, the man stood in his front had bandage on his face, it's also creepy beyond belief. The smile that the other male gave him was warm as he still stood on the doorway of the room. He wondered what did this man do? Izaya sure do keep weird people with him. But that wasn't the case he was here, he was here to find out about the flea as to why he didn't went to the meeting place and he should have a good damn reason to make him wait for almost half a day.

"Izaya-san is not here" The other male spoke and Shizuo 'tsk' as he looked around the place. The flea must be here and was just playing games with him he knows the bastard might be laughing his ass off. Without warning shizuo walked in but Tsugaru still blocked his way, that made Shizuo growl as he went inside to bump the other blonde who almost lost balance and grabbed the vest of Shizuo for support. Shizuo glared and went inside the apartment as if he owns it. Tsugaru glared at the very back of the bartender as he closed the door and went to follow the other, it was humiliating that he almost fell on that simple contact but he brush it off for a moment.

"I assure you he is not here, he went to a meeting with Shiki-san… and I would consider this as tress passing Heiwajima-san" he said in a clam demeanour. He was wearing his Kimono now which he hid his hands in both sleeve.

"tch! I tress pass here anytime I want, I just wanted to make sure the insect isn't playing with me." Tsugaru's calmness broke when the bartender casually strolled upstairs. Following the blond he grabbed his shoulder and looked at his honey coloured eyes.

"visitors aren't allowed upstairs"

"who said im a visitor…" Shizuo huffed and took another glace at the closed door before descending downstairs. "just tell him when he gets back that we need to talk" with a huff the bartender strolled off the door slamming it as hard as he could that the hinges almost came off. Tsugaru glared at the door before he heard another creaking on the door followed by small footsteps.

"Tsugaru?..."

"Izaya!" Tsugaru stared at the door and ran upstairs seeing the informant held through the railing of the hallway. "why did you went out of bed!"

"I heard a loud noise.. what was that?" izaya blinked as he rubbed his aching head, he never did once had a headache like this, Tsugaru went and carried the informant back to his room, and to let him rest but of course he must not see the broken hinges, it would just give way the identity of his visitor.

"it was me.. " he smiled and stroked the informants raven hair. "you are so pale, you need more rest, I'll prepared dinner and stay in bed if you want to get back to your work, I kn-" he stopped talking as the raven went back to his sleep, his breathing was rushed and he was sweating, Tsugaru placed the damp cloth on the other male's forehead and went back down stairs, with the list of things he need to do. First make dinner, second fix the door and sort some files and third a important phone call.

"shizu-chan…" a slow murmur was heard in the dark room as Izaya looked around and adjusted to see in the dark, god the throbbing on his head won't stop and everything spins. "this is the worst." He murmured again and closed his eyes. He needed to see Shizuo so bad, he need to convince the blond that he didn't do anything about his brother. This was the only chance Izaya knew to gain the blond's trust and if he won't to do it as fast as he could then it would be hard to believe if he convinces him. Damn head ache! He thought idly and looked at the night table where his phone was. Too far, Izaya groaned and went to stretch his tired arms to reach it but unfortunately he couldn't reach it. Giving out a deep sigh Izaya flung his legs on the floor and sat up reaching for the phone his vision swirled and he fell on the floor but he managed to grab his phone as he fell. He feels so pathetic right now, curling on the floor in pain. Clutching the phone he fumbled for a familiar number dialling a memorized number he listened as it ringed until he reached a beep. He tried again but was only granted by a deafening sound of beep, groaning Izaya decided to text the blonde.

_[answer the phone…]  
_

izaya waited and managed to crawl back to his bed and lay there waiting for a reply, staring blankly at ceiling for god knows how until he felt a vibration of his phone. Being alert Izaya immediately searched for his phone as he tapped his hand on the sheets until he felt the surface of his phone and read the message.

_[why should i?]  
_

_[I'll explain, it wasn't me, I didn't hurt Kasuka]_ Izaya clutched the phone on his hand and hoped the blond would believe him, and listen to what he was going to say, a vibrating motion jolted him to his senses as he read the contents.

_[im about to clear things with you but.. I found out that you can never be trusted!]  
_

_[shizu-chan we need to talk, I'll convince you]  
_

_[no need! I don't want to see your face anymore and if I do that is to bust your fucking head open! If you want me to still acknowledge you even as enemies, don't show yourself in Ikebukuro]  
_

_[shizu-chan lets meet and I will tell you]_ the grip tightened on the phone as he waited for a reply but there was none. Izaya let out a shaky sigh as he rested his forearm to cover his eyes. "why?" he murmured and closed his eyes.

-at a certain street in Ikebukuro

Shizuo cursed under his breath as he looked around the place, it was so damn cold he should have headed back to his apartment but he was pissed at the flea. And also to that weird guy he just met his blood boils automatically though he wondered why. With a sigh he was about to light his cancer stick and paused as he saw a familiar figure on the alley across the street to where he was standing, the figure had his arm on his hips, though his face was concealed in the dark, Shizuo very much knew that outfit, the white fur coat fluttered as his other hand played with a flick blade waving at him. Without second thought the blond threw his cigarette at the ground and crossed the street and made a run to the alley but as he reached the place there was none.. grunting he followed the small alley and turned to left where he heard a swish sound blinking he winced at the sting on his cheek and clenched his fist.  
"Izaya! You flea!" the angry blond ran towards the running figure who was hoping doing a parkour moves that he knew so well but then again it was weird. Looking at the flea who hoped at every crate and trash been he passes the grace on his move was different but Shizuo shook his head he need to concentrate on the flea alone. Running he saw the idiot turned and went out the alley to the bustling city. Shizuo followed suit and stopped as he looked around the place, there are a lot of people around him, lucky for Shizuo that he was tall enough to see everyone, turning his attention to a raven who was ahead of him he made his way to the raven haired locks but paused as he was about to tug him. It wasn't the flea, that was certain. The white fur coat is absent and he was sure as hell that the fur coat the male wore was hanging on his shoulders, Its not Izaya, White is his trademark coat and not blood red. Frustrated Shizuo went to the other direction and headed back to the hospital, he needed rest.

-in a certain apartment in Shinjuku

Tsugaru went to fetch the tray that he left for Izaya and smiled as he checked the raven's temperature he was glad the raven's breathing finally ceased to normal but the tear streaked face of Izaya made Tsugaru sigh. If he could only just see him rather than that bartender then he would never have to suffer. Taking the tray out the room he was about to wash the dishes when his phone vibrated. Picking it up Tsugaru's calm voice spoke.

"hello"

"I did my job, I want my money now" the person on the other phone inquired, the tone of his voice demanding. but Tsugaru never really expected anything from this guy.

"so impatient, don't worry you'll get your money tomorrow"

"I really wonder where you get money"

"I don't depend on Izaya alone you know.. "

"yeah.. whatever" with that said the phone call ended. Tsugaru sighed and tapped his finger on the table before dialling on another number, he waited for the ring and was surprised that the call was answered by the second ring.

"hello I this is Tsugaru.. about your proposal last two months ago, im curious if it was still open?" Tsugaru waited until he heard a chuckle on the other line.

"well of course Tsugaru! After all I was the one who proposed it, though I never expected you would agree on it."

"at first I really don't but I realized something today..i need your proposal" the blond smiled as he continued to tap his finger.

"alright tomorrow you know where to go"

"alright see you then Shingen Kishitani-sensie" the tapping of finger ended as he placed the phone on the table his other hand traveling on the bandage on his face, with a amuse smile he stared at his phone and murmured something under his breath

"Izaya is mine"

* * *

_because of your wonderful reviews look at this i updated! _


	5. Chapter 5

Two faced lovers

Chapter 5

* * *

"Tsugaru where have you been?" Izaya asked as he sat on the living room drinking some tea, his eyes is still half lidded since he was still tired, he woke up alone and that was rare for even Tsugaru. The only thing left in his room was a breakfast on his nightstand and some medicine, after his breakfast he was still curious that the blond were nowhere to be seen so he decided to venture down slowly and looked through the kitchen, still no sign of the blond, after his stroll in his apartment he made a tea and managed to sit on his couch for almost half a day, his lunch was some French toast and tea so when he heard the door opened he tilted his head to see Tsugaru wearing his usual blue and white kimono.

"Im sorry Izaya, there is just something I need to take care with" he murmured and sat down beside the raven and felt his forehead as he nodded and smiled.

"good, you're fever is now low"  
izaya smiled and looked at Tsugaru as he tilted his head, somehow his voice sounded familiar to a certain someone he could not pinpoint.

"what's wrong izaya?" Tsugaru asked as he blinked softly, blue eyes looking at the red once.

"something is off with you" Izaya said upon closer inspection and Tsugaru backed away a bit and winced as Izaya touched his bandaged cheek.

"ow!" Tsugaru backed away and izaya raised a brow before crossing his arms, he knew tsugaru sometimes cut but he couldn't have cut his cheek didn't he?

"tsugaru? Don't tell me you?"

"no I didn't! this one is just by accident!" The blond raised both his hand to assure the raven who he knew won't buy his lie. "and I won't take it off no matter what you say, as much as you are important to me you know I will never take this thing off right?" the blond smiled a bit as he started to unbutton the vest he was wearing. Izaya sighed, there is no point in fighting Tsugaru like this and he decided to just sip his tea, Tsugaru was about to stand when he heard izaya's phone vibrated and the raven picked it up, his blood ran cold. _Who's calling?_

"ah Shinra!" izaya coughed a bit as he used his voice louder, Tsugaru remained in his seat and listened. "oh right thanks by the way!"

"for what?"

"ehh.. Tsugaru said you w- ahh!" Izya yelped as the cup of tea landed on his lap and the hot tea on his pants itched his skin as he stood up automatically and regretting it at the moment his vision swirled and he sat back down again dropping his phone.

"Im sorry is I didn't mean it!" Tsugaru picked the glass that was lucky enough that there was a carpet and it didn't broke. "im sorry izaya I slipped" taking the cup he also took Izaya's phone and ended the call secretly before placing it on the coffee table.

"geezz.. you are back to your old self Tsugaru" Izaya said as he sighed and leaned on the couch as Tsugaru went to wipe the stains on his pants with a handkerchief.

"wait wha..what are you doing?"

"don't worry I'll just clean it" he said and continued to wipe it before standing up and went to clean the mess he made as he headed to the kitchen and washed the dishes that were left. _That was too close_ he thought as he looked at the informant that was massaging his temples, Tsugaru went and carried the raven upstairs.

"hey! I could walk you know!" izaya hissed as he pouted a bit blushing at his embarrassment and the light fever he still had.

"don't protest anymore and just rest there" he murmured and patted the informants hair as he sat on the bed and stared at the raven. "or I could change your clothes"

"no need! I can manage it!" Izaya pulled the blanket up to his chest and looked at Tsugaru who was staring at him intently, shifting under the blanket as he also stared at the blue eyes and broke the silence.

"Tsugaru?" blinking he was about to say another thing when his lips were met by the blond, Izaya froze and stayed still as the other male pulled back and looked at him brushing the raven locks. The informant looked away, he can't bear looking at the blond of course Izaya isn't blind he knows about the other's feelings for him but he kept avoiding that possibility not until now.

"im sorry" Tsugaru murmured and stood up exiting the room.

-at a certain hospital

"nii-san ive been calling you since last night and you won't pick up" Kasuka said as he looked at his brother sitting on the chair and was concentrating on carving a name on an apple to ease his anger.

"I lost it yesterday" he murmured and stared at the apple and sighed. "I was about to call you on my way home back to 'Bukuro then I realized I lost it" another sigh escaped as he dropped the knife back to the table.

"you kept on sighing, something bothering you?" the brunet asked as he sat up and looked at the apple that were placed on the table a word 'flea' were carved deep on it.

"I don't understand the damn flea at all! And that guy! He pisses me off!" Shizuo growled as he rubbed his neck in frustration. It was not all about what happened in his brother is what he would like to talk about, but also about the confession the raven said, he was just too stupid to react upon impulse and to let his anger go on him first. That's why he wanted to talk to the informant and clarify things to him also to apologize about what he said the other day, he knew he hurt Izaya and that made him feel so angry. Kasuka was right, even if Izaya is a heartless bastard he would never go overboard with his brother.

"you need to clear things with izaya-san" Kasuka said as he handed him his phone. "use this for the time being and call him, I hate seeing you all bothered like this"

"thanks Kasuka" he smiled and ruffled the brunette locks of his brother before heading out of the hospital and dialled a certain number that he memorized. Placing the phone on his ear he listened intently at the ringing before a familiar voice picked up.

"hello? Who is this?"

"flea! We need to talk" shizuo sat on the park bench and looked around him.

"Shizu-chan!"

"meet me here in the park, and don't you dare to make me wait like before"

"what do you mean before?"

"tch! Just meet me here louse!" with that said he ended the call and took out his cancer stick and started to smoke.

* * *

"is this where you stay?" Tsugaru asked as he looked around the abandoned building, after Izaya slept he went out to meet a certain someone, izaya doesn't need to know about this and about what he was doing.

"no, this is where I do business" a reply was heard and Tsugaru looked up to see a lying form on the elevated structure, his hands dangling on the side playing with the blade as his raven hair sticks around his pale face his other hand holding a cigarette, red fur was sticking on his jacket and he slowly blew the smoke as his crimson eyes darted on the figure below him.

"as ive said here is your payment" tsugaru waved an envelope in the air and the raven eyed it as he sat up flicking his cigarette and jumped down.

"what happened to you Roppi?" Tsugaru said as the raven snatched the envelope and started counting the money.

"I could say the same thing to you Tsugaru.. even using that pet name the informant gave you, he is just using you for his sick entertainment and look what you've become now? What happened to you Tsu-" and before he could finish to count his money an arm was extended to gripped his throat and the raven flicked his blade to point it at the other male.

"don't you dare talk about izaya like that!" he growled and Roppi glared at him before blinking he ran his blade to slowly cut the bandages on his face and the crimson eyes widen.

"what happened to your face?!" he murmured and the grip on his neck loosen. "you look like him.." he murmured in disbelief and pushed the other male pocketing the money. "I promised him to look after you even though I know it's not my business anymore" he climbed back at the elevated structure and lay down again.

"im fine, I'll call you later for another job"

"as long as there is money I'll do anything" he murmured and looked at the blond made his way out of his lair. "how dare he do that! He's obsessed! " a slight frown was on his features as he grabbed a white article and buried his face on it breathing the scent he knew too well.

"hmm.. I'll try to bring him back for you, I'll avenge you"

Tsugaru sighed as he reached the informant's apartment placing the groceries he bought on the table and looked around. He immediately ran upstairs to his room to wrap his face with bandage. _Damn roppi for noticing _he groaned and went to check the informant's room and saw it empty, eyes widening he ran down and checked the whole place.

"where?" he murmured and grabbed his phone dialling a number he knew so well. "izaya! Where are you!?"

"uh.. Tsugaru, im on my way to Ikebukuro, im going to meet someone don't worry im fine, talk to you later" he said as he ended the call and Tsugaru stood still. How could he be so careless to leave Izaya?! But he thought his plan had worked perfectly since last week! How did this happened? That bodyguard! Taking out another phone on his pocket he glared daggers at it, he must have found out his phone were missing and decided to use another phone and called Izaya while he was away.

"damn!" he clenched his fist and crushed the phone into tiny pieces as he stormed off the building, he needed to find Izaya, he and Shizuo should not meet, it will ruin everything! Running he took out his phone and called someone.

"what? its been only 20 minutes since you left" an annoyed voice answered the phone.

"look for Heiwajima, distract him"

"again? Yeah whatever"

Tsugaru stopped at a certain store and eyed it. no matter what happen he will stop them from seeing each other and he will make sure that Shizuo Heiwajima won't be able to see izaya again, because he is certainly sure that if ever they met it would be impossible for him to stop them from being together.

* * *

_Oohhh.. look here, look here I updated~ well its been too long since I updated this fic, its just that im soooo busy this week and I know its not that long but at least its an update right? And since I didn't answer the reviews last time because I updated quite in rush so I will answer it now! _Lolita Rafane _im sorry to answer your review just now thank you for reviewing I really liked reading it again and again and I do agree in your opinion right now Im still developing the plot cause its kind of complicated and im still uncertain who Izaya would end up to but I would make sure to think about this thoroughly! And im glad you liked the 'you piss me off' part _Doodo _for now im not sure who will izaya would end up im still developing the plot and the story and I won't spill anything~ _Misachin _you can go and give Tsugaru a tackle hug! Yep that is definitely Tsugaru and im also developing his character yet, but he isn't like the normal tsugaru that was always calm and loving y'know he is more like a yandere here so you might be wondering about his attitude it will be more explained in further chapters though if you want him go ask him! XD _Alice_ your review really gave a huge smile on my face I looked like an idiot reading it on my phone thank you Alice-chan! You also didn't know how much you made me happy! _Tasha Xu_ im so glad you liked my Tsu-chan version on this one, its just I think im not doing good on him and it's a bit OC but anyways thank you~ _Darth Zannah_ im also scared …. I don't what im writing anymore but im sure Tsugaru is getting scarier and scarier –shivers- _LoOrihara _I assure it does get interesting more! _Mindy, Lucky _and _alwaysblu _don't worry I will update soon! There seemed to be a lot of team Tsugaru and Izaya here~ and look Roppi is here as well I hope you liked his appearance since he had a really important role here… And to all who is reading this thank you for the reviews it always make me so damn happy and motivated review more for love and cupcakes! Inspire me more! thank you~ I hope you enjoyed reading!_


	6. Chapter 6

_I would like to greet Luckywish a happy birthday~ even if this is late i hope this update would make you happy!_

* * *

Two faced Lover

Chapter 6

Hachimen Roppi walked lazily through the streets of Ikebukuro looking for a blond bartender, it seems Tsugaru gave him another job again, though its not really a problem to him because there is money. Red trimmed coat hung around his shoulder as he looked around, in one glance he had similarity to the infamous informant but upon closer inspection you can tell the difference and of course he was wearing a wig similar to the informant's hair style, his hair is a bit longer on each sides, eyes redder and brighter than the other male he was also a bit taller than the informant and the noticeable scar on his right cheek. How he got the scar? From saving someone dear to him, because he was there when Tsugaru's family were murmured he came in the house when everyone was already sprawled on the floor including Tsugaru's younger brother. Tsukishima, if he were to describe Tsukishima Roppi would say 'he was the one who saved me' and that is true Tsuki changed him and gave him a new life. By seeing his almost lifeless form he only heard a few words before he died.  
Clenching his fist at the memory he sighed and looked at the park where he saw the blond male sitting, smoking and relaxing. Fishing his phone he dialled a number.

"hey the blond is in the park probably waiting for the informant"

"got it, I'll be there"

"what make you think you could arrive earlier than Izaya?"

"he is sick and he didn't take a cab, just make sure he can't get in touch with Shizuo"

"whatever" and with that said he ended the call and just stayed there looking the other male as he turned his head to the side he saw the informant went out on a certain alley and tried to call for the blond across the street before a hand was clamped on his mouth and dragged him back in the alley. Roppi stared at the culprit with disbelief and just as the huge truck passed in his front the wind blew his coat and just like that the informant was gone. Turning to his side he made his way to the certain alley and saw no one. The look Tsugaru wore as he grabbed the informant scared him, it looked maniacal even though he already have the identity of a certain someone the look was still scary and it worried him.

"what should I do Tsuki?" he asked and looked back at the very person who was sitting on the bench.

Earllier that day-

Izaya rolled over restlessly on his bed and looked up the ceiling as he sighed putting a hand over his forehead.

"why am I not getting better yet? This is the first time ive been sick this long" groaning he rubbed his temples and closed his eyes. Tsugaru had been kind to him and he didn't deserve such kindness, he knew that of course the guilt of what he'd done before is still there. Izaya is't really the person to feel guilt but if ever he had to change something that he'd done it would be two things. One is being able to change the hate Shizuo felt for him and the other would be playing with Tsugaru's life. Somehow at this point he finally realized that he didn't deserve such act of kindness from either of Tsugaru or Shizuo he messed up their lives pretty bad and yet here he was being taken cared by Tsugaru. Of course Izaya knew that Shizuo would be another case its impossible for him to be in good terms with the blond but he won't allow that Shizuo would think of him that lowly as to attack his younger brother because he didn't do it! He wanted to clear that to the blond and after that whatever his decision might be it would not matter anymore but what chances do he have now? None.. he was sick, Shizuo doesn't want to see him maybe its better to really leave Ikeburo and-

_vvvvvvvrrrrr…. Vvvrrrr.._

opening his eyes he tilted his head and took the phone on his night stand and raised a brow at the unknown number in display before picking it up.

"hello? Who is this?"

"flea! We need to talk" Shizuo's voice beamed through the speaker and Izaya sat up immediately ignoring the nausea that took over his body he was speechless and at the same time hopeful as to why Shizuo called him.

"Shizu-chan!"

"meet me here in the park, and don't you dare to make me wait like before"

"what do you mean before?"

"tch! Just meet me here louse!" and just that the call ended and Izaya sat still on the bed trying to process what the blond said. "he wanted to meet me? its my chance!" he stood up and went to the closet and grabbed his trademark fur coat and slipped through it grabbing his phone he immediately ran out of his apartment and to Ikebukuro.

cursing silently he forgot his wallet and he wasn't able to take a cab so he walked. But it was agonizingly slow he was also thankful form the fact that Tsugaru left, beause if he was there he would be insisting for Izaya to stay and he can't afford to lose the only chance he got. Walking continuously he used the alley that he knew with the back of his hand to make his journey easier using the shortcut he knew. Seeing the park of the narrow path his smile spread across his face as he made his stride faster and saw a mop of blond hair on the bench.

"Shi-" his call was cut short as he felt a hand around his mouth to silence him another strong hand around his waist as he was dragged back to the same alley he came from. Trashing around his small fist he tried to move as much as possible and kicked his legs in the air but the grip on him was tight he can't even look back and he was getting weaker and weaker. Damn flu! He cursed as his breathing became ragged. It was then that he noticed instead of palm a handkerchief was around his nose and then it hit him, but it was too late his lids fell and his consciousness was stolen away from him but he could feel that whoever assaulted him dropped his already limp body on the ground and he heard the footsteps farther leaving him away.

"gwah!" Izaya sat up immediately as soon as he regained consciousness and looked around frantically. _A bed, black mattress and a very expensive looking lamp on the bedside table…. Black curtains and an exquisite closet on the corner of the room and small leather couch this…_

"its my room" he noted as he looked around, it was definitely his room he wondered why he was here though and before he could think about anything his head pounded but he still sat up before the door were opened revealing a man clad in blue and white kimono.

"Tsu..garu?"

"Izaya you are awake! I was so worried!" he rushed to the informant and placed the tray near the bedside table.

"what happened?"

"when you called I was worried because you went out meeting with that blond when you are still sick so I went to search for you and I saw you passed on some alley" he said and looked at izaya with worried eyes through the bandage and he reached for the informant and hugged him rubbing his back soothingly but a menacing grin was stretched on his face as Izaya leaned on his touch.

"sorry" he murmured and he slowly pulled back from the hug and saw the blond looked at him worriedly all evidence of his grin was gone in one swift.

"its fine, just don't do that again and here its your dinner and the medicines are there as well, I'll be downstairs and call me when you need me okay?" izaya nodded and went to focus on his food instead and started eating as the blond left the room. He felt so devastated today it was just a few more steps from Shizuo just a road to cross and he could finally talk to him. Gripping the spoon he let out all his frustrations unto it, if it was Shizuo the spoon would have snapped by now but he was izaya and he doesn't have his strength, his concentration was broken by the sound of his phone and checked the caller.

"shinra.."

"ehh? What's with that voice Izaya?"

"… nothing why did you call?" izaya said as he continued to eat listening to the other.

"well, I was wondering why I haven't seen your face lately I mean its quite rare for you not to show up for five days"

"what the hell are you rambling about im sick you know!? You of all people should know that"

"you sick!?"

"you just checked me five days ago and even gave me some medicine that doesn't even work!" Izaya hissed and dropped the spoon as he waited for the other to response, somehow he was a bit worried at the silence on the other line.

"Izaya… I didn't know and I never went to your place nor given you anything"  
now it was Izaya's turn to be silent as he thought for a moment. "but Tsugaru said …wait " he eyed the pills on the small bowl set along with the tray and sighed. "I'm going to send you something and tell me what the content of it is got it?"

"uh…yeah? Erm.. what's wrong?"

"just do it!" he hissed and flipped the phone close and went to ruminate through his drawer and found a small packet he took the small two pills and slid it before sealing the packet he nearly jumped to death as he heard a voice on the doorway.

"are you …. Doubting me Izaya?" Tsugaru's deep voice came through the door as Izaya stood up and turned around to hide the packet behind his back slipping it on his pocket jeans. Izaya stared at the form in the door his head tilting making his blond hair hung as he looked at Izaya, disappointment clearly showed on his eyes.

"w..what are you saying?" Izaya cursed to himself as he stuttered, but the nervousness raked his body as he stared at Tsugaru and he could feel that something is… wrong.

"are you doubting me?" he repeated again taking a closer step at the informant and closed the door behind him.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Izaya crossed his arms trying to sound like how he used too, Tsugaru scratched his bandaged cheek and stood in front of the raven, blue eyes looked at him and to the tray behind the informant and placed a glass of water on the table and stared at the empty bowl.

"you drink your meds without water"

"I uhm.. yeah" Izaya said and went to lay on the bed but Tsugaru grabbed his wrist and pulled him back up rather harshly.

"izaya… you are doubting me" it wasn't a question it was a statement and before izaya could comprehend what happened tsugaru planted a gentle kiss on his forehead and let go of his hand. "I don't like it.. not one bit I'll ask you again.. are you doubting me?"

"no.. of course not! And why would i?"

"hmmm.. I see" he smiled again and Izaya felt his hair stood up wondering what's wrong with the other male and pulled him into a tight hug and whispered something on his ear before he left and closed the door to the informants room. Izaya stayed still and sat down on the bed looking sideways and looked at the door Tsugaru's last words still on his mind.

"you are not very good in lying today you know.."

* * *

_Oh yeah an update! Sorry it took long well I have other things to do so like the fair at school and all and I got sick so im very sorry! But anyway here is the update! I was seriously staring into space to think about this chapter thoroughly I was really caught up by the idea of Shizuo and Izaya meeting up but it was still too early and I assure you once they met it would be near over and besides Tsugaru is threatening me here.. so I decided that today is not yet the time! But they will soon. Now to the wonderful reviews you left me._ Tasha Xu_ the introduction of Roppi in this chapter is all for you since you asked if he and Izaya looked the same and the answer is no.. Roppi is younger than Izaya and taller they just looked a bit like through one look._ Almond Orbs_ yeah Tsugaru is scary im actually scared too.. you know what they say the innocent one is scarier than the tainted one. Well actually I just made up that saying~ _MIsachin _thanks for your review I got more inspired on showing Tsugaru's real skin..yep im hyper! _Kohei Takano _im so glad I could reach your emotion! Im so happy and well I actually already had planned who Izaya will end with so just sit back and read kay? And I won't tell who~ _alwaysblu_ when you don't want to lose someone you will stop it no matter what! heh.._ Darth Zannah_ I think he won't now! _

_There! yay I receive too much love now! Thank you for the reviews and oh if more reviews would come it would be such a wonderful motivation~ review more for love and cupcakes! Im out of here too much of Author's note! See yah on the next chappy!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Two faced lovers

* * *

_Footsteps were heard from the abandoned alley in the farthest part of town, heavy breathing was echoing in the silent path, the raven haired informant was walking through the dark place his footsteps were loud and clear. The smirk stretched on izaya's face as he saw the scene in his front, a blond male pointing a gun with shaking hand and blood were covering his hands and some splattered on the bandage that was slowly unwrapping itself from the blond's face. Izaya took another step but stopped as Tsugaru turned and pointed the gun at him before his eyes started to water at the recognition.  
_

_"I..Izaya-san?" blinking he dropped the gun and rushed towards the informant and wrapped his arms around him as he sobbed.  
_

_"what's wrong?" the raven asked even though he already knew what happened he wanted to hear it from Tsugaru's mouth.  
_

_"i..i.. I killed him.." he murmured and glanced at the man who was lying on the ground head busted due to the bullet and blood all over the floor. "I killed someone! I can't believe I killed him! I can't.."  
_

_"But Tsugaru he was one of the person who murdered your family" Izaya said as he started to brush the blond tresses. "can you feel it Tsugaru? Seeing the person lying there, dead and bathing with his own blood, the person who killed your family" Tsugaru stiffen for a moment as he glanced at the male. "that feeling of victory because you avenged your family, ne? Tsugaru what do you feel seeing the bastard lying there hmm?"  
_

_"i.. I feel … satisfied.." he murmured and continued to stare at the lifeless body.  
_

_"see? This is just normal Tsugaru since it's your first kill but we are not finished ne?" Izaya said as he smirked and lifted the blond's face to look at him. "there are still three people left to kill".  
Tsugaru stared at the informant as he picked the gun and handed it to the blond's shaking hand.  
_

_"if you continue to be like this, weak and coward you won't survive for long Tsugaru. Those people who killed your parents are still out there enjoying their lives while you suffer" Izaya smirked, amusement in his eyes as he stared at the blond who gripped the gun and stared at it. "do you want that? Ne Tsugaru tell me what do you want"  
_

_"I want.."  
_

_"hmm?"  
_

_"I want them dead!"_

Izaya slowly opened his eyes and looked around the dark room before blinking. "dream?" he asked himself as he rubbed his temples trying to remember his dream. When he realized what it was he sighed and closed his eyes, it was a memory three weeks after he knew the blond and took care of him for his own amusement and new plaything, he took Tsugaru not out of pity or worry or any other feeling attached he took him for his new entertainment. It was the time where Izaya decided to avoid Ikebukuro for the time being hoping to forget his feelings for the blond and instead focus on the new blond in his house. Tsugaru was a calm and collected person, he always thinks before he do something which amuses izaya, after his first kill Tsugaru became more silent and locked himself in his room. Izaya of course understands it, no matter how calm and collected the man is he was still to kind to end someone's life, the raven made sure to watch over him and him being always in Tsugaru's side the misunderstanding begun. Tsugaru fell in love with him, did everything he said, he killed all the men who killed his parents without any hesitation he didn't even blink all to satisfy his revenge and izaya's amusement. When Izaya had meetings on his office, Tsugaru was there and when he felt the raven was in utter danger he didn't even blink as he shot the client, izaya then just let out his smirk and ruffled the blond hair but he knew, he already knew something is wrong but he choose to ignore it and focus more on Shizuo he didn't even knew when he had started showing his real self to Tsugaru and he was used that the blond would welcome him home every time. Izaya was at least glad that Tsugaru was there but he thought of the other male nothing but as a family.

Izaya glanced beside him to see the blond who was sitting on the chair his head was resting on his arms that were on the side of his bed, he looked exhausted probably watching over for him. The informant chuckled bitterly and looked at the other male before remembering the events last night he slowly rolled over and reached underneath the pillow to grab the packet with the medicine inside and slipped it on his shorts, he need to be more careful around Tsugaru because right now he can't predict what he was thinking anymore. Ever so slowly he stood up and tiptoed through the door and slipped out of his own room and ran downstairs silently not even minding to change his clothes as he grabbed a box, tape and his wallet from his table and went out of his apartment. While on the elevator he put the packet with two kinds of pills inside the small box and sealed it with tape just in time the elevator doors opened he dashed towards a certain room and knocked. He tapped his foot impatiently before the door swung open and he dashed inside with any permission from the owner and flopped into the couch rubbing his head, it didn't hurt like it did yesterday.

"Orihara-san!?" a voice of a woman came as she strolled on her living room her arms crossed and his red uncombed hair hanging loosely on her shoulders.

"hey, Miyuki" izaya smiled and sighed catching his breath.

"what are you doing here this early? As far as I knew you didn't show your face to me for months now" she frowned and finally blinked taking in Izaya's appearance. His hair was devilish dark bags under his eyes and he was wearing a grey hoodie and black shorts and walking on his bare foot.

"I didn't tell you how beautiful you look today~" he smirked and Miyuki's frown even got deeper as she sighed.

"gah, just tell me what you want, coming here looking like shit it might be important"

"alas! You really knew me huh? and I look like shit? You used to date me before!"

"tch! That was way back in highschool, you just used me to amuse you"  
izaya smirked and stood up ruminating through her desk looking for some pen and paper. "well, you still amuse me until now, I guess you are lusting at my current appearance now~" he chuckled as he started writing. Miyuki rolled her eyes, she was still wearing her night dress and sat on the table peeking at the informant. She glanced at izaya and then back at the paper.

"Miyuki-chan, I reeeaally need to ask you a huge favour, would you do something for me?"

"with a right amount I would"

"jeeezz! Are all of you people won't do anything without money!" he flail his arms in the air

"well, money is important after all, you put me into lot of shit so im just taking advantage at how rich you are" she smiled and swings her feet as Izaya handed her a box and letter.

"deliver this to the address on the box along with the letter and do it as soon as possible."

"I didn't know you deal drugs now"

"im not as low as to deal such unhealthy medicine" he snorted and stood up "so are you going to do it for me?~"

"im going to do it for the money not for you" she rolled her eyes and jumped out of the table running through the raven that was heading to the door and yanked his hair pulling him back.

"where's my payment you idiot!"

"my, my harsh as ever~! You only yank my hair during sex~" the informant teased as he saw a shade of pink of the red haired girl before tossing his wallet at her, either way the only contents of it was money and he had lots of wallet back in his apartment. Miyuki then checked it and looked at him. "that's a lot compare to what I usually pay for your job" he smiled and then jumped close to her and pulled her into a kiss "and that's a bonus because I think you miss me that much ~" he sang as he exited the door.

"Idiot" she murmured and glanced at the box before a smile crept on her face.

Izaya looked around his apartment and quietly slipped in again and headed straight to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water and drank from it before grabbing a cup and started to brew some coffee.

"Where did you went?"

Izaya jumped and looked back to see Tsugaru standing on the entrance through his kitchen rubbing his blue eyes. Izaya tilted his head and then sighed.

"you startled me, I was checking my mails and if some package came, Shiki is pestering me" he said before turning away and focused on his coffee thanking that he was able to compose himself.

"you are sweating a lot" Tsugaru commented as he went towards the informant.

"well the flight downstairs are tiring and my head is kind of spinning"

"you should have asked me instead" he said and stood beside the informant and leaned his head on his shoulder, even though the position was awkward since he was taller than the raven he didn't mind at all and just stayed still.

"I was afraid, I thought you left me already" he murmured and closed his eyes "I don't know what would I do if you leave me"  
izaya glanced at the blond and looked back at his coffee not saying anything or doing anything because he knew just one word or action might lead into misunderstanding and he didn't want that. Tsugaru seemed to sense the silence and stood straight again going to the fridge.

"anything you want for breakfast?"

"French toast would do" izaya smiled and looked at the blond as he sipped his coffee. Tsugaru stood still blinking as he stared at the informant, the smile he saw made his heart flutter he wanted to see the raven smile like that every day it really suits him. Turning to the fridge a smile also spread on his bandaged face and started to make breakfast. He really panicked when he woke up and the informant wasn't in the bed, he looked through the bedroom and bathroom and when he went downstairs he saw him in the kitchen that made him feel relaxed. He already had his gun under his haori at the thought that the informant was in trouble. Glancing as Izaya sat on the kitchen table he continued to cook, he really didn't know what to do without him and that thought alone made his head ache, Izaya became his everything after his family's death and his world revolved around the informant since then, he would do anything for Izaya. He would kill for him, he would be evil for him as well. But he always wondered why Izaya can't love him back instead his feelings were all given to the other blond who didn't even feel the same with him. At that he clenched the spatula that it broke in half, glancing back at the raven he secretly threw the broken spatula and fetched another one and stared at his hands, if Izaya left him he would go crazy..  
but then again...

Tsugaru paused as he stared at the pan and blinked as he murmured something underneath his breath with a smirk.

"im completely far from being sane now aren't i?"

* * *

_Oh my I updated again! And I want to thank you guys for the wonderful reviews I read them every day to motivate me more and I always smile while reading it even though I looked like a complete idiot smiling to myself. Every review I get and you make always fuelled my soul to write! . oohh what a note~ anyway I will answer those wonderful reviews im happy in a way that we guys communicate through reviews and my notes its cute~ _Lolita Rafane_ I would really be happy if that 'saying' would be official~ It just popped into my head poof! Anyway everytime I see your name on the review It always made me happy because one: you are one of my favourite authors two: your reviews are always long and you pinpoint my mistakes and you write your feelings too! I like reading it again and again! And that I thank you! Though I hope you would have more time because everyone needs it these days ne? and yes, yes Tsugaru scares me too I personally before writing these I chose Delic first but the more I think about it the more I found that Delic didn't suit it and I was reminded by Tsugaru when I saw a picture of him along with psyche and Tsuki and Roppi, they all look so twisted and then tsugaru with his katana on smirking then… 'Light bulb' and about the grammar and punctuations and everything else. Even when I double check it some litte shits can't be noticeable until I published them! –pouts- and thank you very much! _Alwaysblu_ my, I guess Tsugaru is really is.. but who knows! And I give you cupcake for always reviewing –gives blu a virtual cupcake and hug- _Kohei Takano _ahahaha Tsugaru is taking advantage to our iza-iza but atleast not in other way if you know what I mean, he was still kind to do such things but who knows~ and well don't worry Shizaya would come now very soon. _Lucky_ yep he really is.. well uhmm.. mysterious Perhaps? I can't also think of a proper word heh~ _Darth Zannah_ beware he will creep under your bed~_

_So to much for authors note, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please review of what you think or any suggestions you can pm me also if there are some parts you didn't understand thank you lovely humans~ -gives you all virtual hug and cupcakes-_


	8. Chapter 8

Twofaced Lover

Chapter 8

Kasuka Heiwajima stared blindly at the television before turning his attention at his fuming brother who was pacing back and forth with an irritating sigh. the blond was growling and if possible his brow would already meet In anger, you see Kasuka never really show his emotion through his expression but then he was worried of course. Shizuo stopped as he saw that Kasuka is looking at his direction and he scratch the back of his head and sighed.

"im sorry Kasuka"

"what's wrong now?"  
Shizuo shook his head and ran his hands through his blond locks as he stared at Kasuka, "nothing really.."

"you are lying, just tell me what's bothering you?"

"are you sure?" he asked and tilted his head to the side, of course he didn't want to bother his younger brother especially he was recovering.

"of course" a small… SMALL smile merely a twitch on the corners of the brunette's lips made shizuo loose it all and thus his rant begun.

"That fucking flea! He ditched me again yesterday, I waited in the park for four hours! Four damn hours and he didn't show his good for nothing face at me! he did that two times now and im growing impatient!" Shizuo said as he clenched the chair that he was holding making it bend under his grip. "I really am going to murder this flea!"

"he didn't show up?" kasuka asked as he focused on his brother.

"yes!"

"and you are mad at him?"

"of course yes!"

"but you still want to meet him?"

"yes!"

"you sounded like someone being ditched by his date"

"yes! I a- huh? what? of course not! What the hell!" Shizuo glared at his younger brother who just went to watch the television instead and tapped his fingers innocently. Shizuo sighed and chuckled a bit as he looked out the woindow.

"so, you knew huh?"

"yes I do" Kasuka said immediately and glanced at his brother before looking back at the television. "I just noticed it, that's why I know you wanted to see him for conformation that he didn't do this to me because until then you won't be satisfied right?"

"kasuka you creep me out you sounded like the flea.."

"im just telling what im seeing, you better talk to him though" Shizuo nodded and headed out of the hospital to smoke, to calm his nerves about everything that happened. The blond went on walking aimlessly on the streets of Ikebukuro his thought clouded by the informant, it was really weird for Izaya not to show his face and bother him getting under his skin to piss him off and though Shizuo hated to admit it but he missed the annoying flea, sometimes he would imagine his sing sang voice echoing in the alley as he approached him. _Shizu-chan~ how did your day go? How many people had a free flight to the sky?_ Shizuo sighed and started walking again after looking at the alley as if imagining Izaya would pop out there, but maybe this also some sort of punishment for him since … since the last time they saw eachother, if Izaya's words were real that time then his confession might be true as well. He knew he wasn't thinking right that time and blurted out some words that he regretted later that's why he need to see the flea to settle his feelings and his mind to sort it out not leaving him this confused. His confusion brought him standing in front of a familiar building and he had to tilt his head to remember it.

"ah" he murmured and blinked it was Shinra's apartment and well he is here why not pay a visit, maybe a talk to Celty might make him vent his frustrations after all Celty is a very good friend. Knocking at the door patiently he waited as the doctor opened it and blinked before a smile crept on his face.  
"oh Shizuo! what bought you here? Are you injured?" the brunette said as he opened the door to the room and Shizuo walked in aimlessly and sat himself on the couch.

"no im perfectly fine"

"then what bought you here"

"im here to visit and ask something" he sighed and took another stick of his nicotine and lighted it looking around and tilting his head. "where is celty?"

"hmm my beloved is at work, and what do you want to ask?" Shinra strolled to the kitchen some coffee and what not, while glancing at the blond.

"ahh I see, well its about the flea" Shizuo leaned on the couch his cigarette hanging between his index and middle finger as he looked up the ceiling, Shinra raised a brow as he went back and placed a cup of coffee in the table and sat to the couch beside the blond also sipping his own coffee and looked at Shizuo urging him to continue what he was about to say.

"well… I haven't seen him for almost a week now and that's really weird, its not like im worried or something im just making sure he will not cause some ruckus.." shizuo stopped and raised a brow as he heard small laughter coming from the doctor's mouth. "what the fuck are you laughing at!"

"ermm ahh nothing.. pfft…its just that it really sounded like you are dying to meet him"

"I am not!"

"Denial~"

Shinra immediately shut his mouth after his last response as he saw the small table next to the couch embedded on the opposite side of the wall, maybe Shizuo thought it would a wonderful decoration for the apartment and considered it as abstract painting so Shinra decided to sip his coffee instead before his coffee table become another decoration on his wall and probably would pass as 3D projectile.

"a…about your question .. well Izaya is sick"

"sick? The flea? Really?" he tilted his head as he stubbed the cigarette on the ashtray and sipped his coffee. Shinra was about to say something when there was a knock on the door and Shinra raised a brow before opening the door and seeing a woman with red hair,light make-up and a red top matched by a short skirt.

"hello Dr. Kishitani! You have a package" she smiled and the brunette stepped aside so that she could come in. Shizuo eyes the woman and stared at her as she sat beside the blond smiling at him before turning his attention at the doctor. Oddly shizuo can't keep his eyes on her something was really familiar about the woman and he knew he saw her somewhere.

"ermm from whom is this?" shinra said as he inspected the package.

"from Orihara-san he said you discussed about this on phone and please just read the letter."

"Izaya?" Shizuo interrupted as he heard the flea's name and the woman smiled at him.

"ah Shizuo-san!"

"sorry, for interrupting but have I seen you before you seemed familiar" Shizuo tilted his head and Shinra as well agreed at the question.

"oh im Miyuki Arikawa we are on the same class back in Raijin.

"Miyuki… Mikuki.." SHinra contemplated for a moment when it suddenly popped into him. "really! Its you!"

"who you?"

"you know Shizuo that prefect and our class representative that geek with short hair.."

"… and huge glasses who dress really weird and keeping that rolled magazine?"

"that.. that's really offending" she smiled and looked at the two as they finally recognized her, and she can't contain her laughter at the expression the two male had.

"how come you changed like that!" SHinra exclaimed.

"thanks to Izaya, but not thanks really" he smiled and looked at Shizuo slyly as she continued talking "I used to date him before, he told me to change my style and the way I dress" suddenly shizuo felt his lip twitch at what he heard bit remained calmed as Miyuki continued. "and I being the girl so in love changed for him then the bastard just used me for some information gathering and was just messing around.. oh im sorry I need to go! Nice meeting you again guys" she stood and looked at Shizuo who was glaring at her.

"don't worry Shizuo-san Izaya had his attention for somebody already~ I think you already know who" with that said she went out the room and shizuo had to look away to hide the small blush on his face. _What does that mean!_ He growled and looked back to meet Shinra's sly smirk.

"what!"

-in a certain apartment in Shinjuku

"are you certain about this?" Tsugaru said as he stared at the informant who was slowly packing his things and putting it on the bag he had, a frown was on his face and he sighed. "you are still sick Izaya, you might faint in there"

"its fine Tsugaru, you worry too much!" Izaya chuckled as he zipped his bag and looked at the blond who was standing on the doorway.

"maybe I should go there instead"

"no, you know Shiki-san, he only want ME to investigate there, he trust me and I don't want to fail this job as well, I haven't been working for almost a week now"

"what if I come with you then?" Tsugaru said as he took the bag away from izaya's grasp that made the raven frown and reach up to grab the other handle as he firmly stated his answer.

"NO"  
Tsugaru grabbed the other edge the bed was the only thing separating them and he bend over to grab it back but Izaya held a vice grip on it.

"why not?"

"because I said so, and I need you here what if someone important would come here? Or call?"

"but I need to make sure you are safe and no one would harm you"  
Izaya smirked and gripped the handle of his bag as he bend over to yank it back forcefully.

"im not a child that needs to be watch over~" he said with a gritted teeth smiling sickly at the other male

"but I still worry about you its better if you … " the blond looked at Izaya and yanked the bag making the informant fell on the bed at the force "… stay"

"you know what, I keep on noticing that you don't want me to go out, im not your child and you are not my mother you have no rights to order me around since

I only found you, I saved you and you don't own me, I OWN you… now let go of my fucking bag" Izaya glared at the blond who had bowed his head and slowly let go of the handle of the bag and Izaya yanked it storming outside the room leaving a very silent Tsugaru who was staring at the mattress as he thought of what the informant said. Izaya was mad Tsugaru is certain about that because he was swearing which he only rarely hear coming from the informant, but his doubts was still In the air, what if he was able to meet Shizuo?

_but he will be going to Shibuya… should I doubt him?_  
he bit his lower lip and then Izaya's words came back to his head.

_**I own you**_

a small chuckled erupted on his lips as he tried to contain his laughter, he looked up the ceiling then to the door with a maniac grin.

"of course you own me, im all your izaya" Tsugaru murmured and took a deep breath before walking downstairs which he saw the informant sorting some files and busy cussing under his breath. The blond slowly walked down and went to the kitchen making a black coffee he went to the raven and handed him the coffee.

"what's that?" Izaya paused as he sorted his files and frowned.

"a very special black coffee, also a peace offering.. im sorry Izaya" Izaya stared at the cup and then sighed as he took it and took a sip still amazed at how Tsugaru could always know how he wants his coffee to taste but sometimes it depends on his mood but tsugaru always seemed to get it right.

"alright, fine" Izaya breathed out and set the cup back on his table and gasped in surprise as Tsugaru hugged him almost knocking the air out of him as the blond nuzzled on his neck.

"thank you Izaya! I was just afraid you will leave me and won't come back again."

"its just three days"

"can I at least escort you to he station?" Tsugaru smiled and went to carry izaya's back and waited patiently.

"alright fine, don't drop them" Izaya smirked and went out of his room and looked at the floor.

Finally I was able to get out…

* * *

_im sorry for the late update i was just too busy, its our sports fest and i played, got a bit injured so yeah, here hope you like the update and thanks for the reviews people! _Lily Thompson _i feel so glad that you liked it! _Tasha Xu_ i know the last chapter seemed boring and i think this one is too, but i promise the next chapters would be interesting! and well the ooc well... i can't help it but i already warned though. thanks for the review _Kohei Takano_ wow really that's great! im so glad you read this story and made you happy! and to everyone who reviewed thanks!_

_now off i go! e njoy reading and leave your reviews ne?_


	9. Chapter 9

Two faced lovers

Chapter 9

"so he left huh?" a raven haired male said as he walked around the fancy loft owned by Orihara Izaya, tracing his fingers on the leather couch before flopping himself on it and looked at the blond who walked around him and placed a tea in the coffee table.

"work" Tsugaru mumbled and sat down beside the raven and tapped his fingers on the arm of the couch.

"did you really think it was work?" Roppi huffed and stood up again going to the library section and scanned the books. "maybe its just his excuse to get away from you"

"he won't do that" Tsugaru mumbled as he followed the raven looking at the books and looked down, he knew it wasn't he even accompanied izaya to the train station and he called the hotel he was staying, he was there, Shiki told him too.. so why is he being doubtful?

"oh really?, its Orihara you are dealing with, you of all people should know that.. he's a liar and manipulative, who knows he might…" Roppi glanced to his side as he noticed Tsugaru's clenched fists "…might never come back anymore.. because you are holding his neck to fa-"

"he won't do that!" the blond snarled as he gripped the slender neck of the other male in the room, Roppi struggled on his feet as he felt the grip tightened, it was too tight and the grip was too strong.

"he said he will be back! And I know he will, he won't leave me, cause… cause he do.. I.. I will…" Tsugaru looked at Roppi that was struggling on his feet and glaring at him, realizing he had raised the raven on the floor, he dropped him into a ground with a thump.

"you… *coughs* you bast…bastard!" Roppi said between coughs as he struggled to intake sweet oxygen, looking up to Tsugaru who was breathing heavily.

"you are crazy!" Roppi hissed as he walked and headed to the door, using the shelf as guide as he tried to ignore the pain on his throat. But before he could reach the door he paused as Tsugaru yanked his arm and forced him to face him.

"I have another job for you"

"what makes you think I'll accept it?" Roppi yanked his arm away trying to break free and he crosses his arms, looking at Tsugaru's crazed eyes he could see the coming smirk of the other male as he picked up the pipe he had been using earlier and blew the smoke at the raven.

"Godamnit Tsugaru!" Roppi glared daggers at the blond and reached out to grab the white kimono he wore and pulled him close to him and took his blade out ripping the bandages off to shreds.

"take a look at yourself! Its not you anymore!"  
with a sigh Tsugaru placed his pipe down the table and slowly pry Roppi's small fingers and he lifted his chin to face him.

"are you going to take the job? I'll pay you twice than I do"

"tsk! its too late for making you realize huh?"

"yes, too late.."

"fine what job?"

"you will be my eyes Roppi-san"

* * *

"Tch!" Tom looked to his side to find the blond ex bartender grumbling to himself as they walked through the streets. Tom sensing the black aura Shizuo was emitting he stopped in front of a vending machine, Shizuo continued walking before noticing his companion isn't around he turned back and raised a brow, his honey coloured eyes tinted by the sunglasses he wore.

"why did you stop?"

"well you seemed to punch any living object that would bump on you, so instead of hearing a pained scream, I would rather sacrifice this vending machine here" Tom said as he pointed at the vending machine beside him and shrugged. Shizuo looked sceptical for a moment before heading back to the vending machine and stood in front of it

"really, you looked like someone who was carrying the gates of hell, whats wrong"

"hmm… I don't know"

"well I want you to cool down before we proceed to our next destination.. well if this was all about Izaya y-" Tom didn't even continued his sentence as the vending machine was hauled up in the sky and a loud growl was heard throughout ikebukuro as soon as Izaya's name slipped in Tom's mouth, Shizuo's blood and anger sky rocketed. Why must Izaya's name be so fucking giving him supreme nerve racking and brain convulsing emotions that always ended up him being so damn angry?

"ohh so that's it" Tom murmured as he looked at Shizuo who started walking away, at least the blond seemed a bit relieved. Shizuo looked back to see Tom following him and he sighed, he didn't mean to cause to much trouble and now that he released some of his stress on the poor vending machine, shizuo thought back to what happened in Shinra's place . _Izaya is sick huh? should I visit him? Er.. no what am I thinking! Im not visiting the damn flea and besides that __guy was there tch!_

"here we are" Tom sighed as he looked around as he walked through some small narrow way and then stood in front of a bar. Apparently the person they are going to collect some debt is practically living in this bar drinking and picking up whores without paying his damn debt!  
as the duo went inside the club they were assaulted by the blinding colourful lights and booming sounds from the speaker. Shizuo squinted in his glasses and sighed, he didn't like places such as this and that's why he avoided this place, Tom went to find the guy and the blond remained on his position he would only step in when Tom needed assistance. Looking at them they seemed to talk the way out of it so he remained leaning on the bar and itching for smoke he went out for a bit even just a three drags of it would be fine, as he walked out he looked down. Still thinking about the damn flea it's almost two weeks and he didn't show up, he was so damn depressed now especially when a thought of seeing the flea would make him happy.. that was an absurd thinking! He didn't want to see Izaya of course , why would he… but then… that confession the flea made still makes him frown even more. suddenly out of nowhere he felt an arms around his waist and his breath hitched at the action. _Izaya?_ Looking down at the pair of arms he frowned as he saw the purple glitter nail polish the woman had and he looked back to see a brown hair wavy locks draped at her shoulders as she looked up with those hazel irises and Shizuo sighed.

"hey blondie want to dance with me?"

"no thanks" Shizuo said shrugging the woman away from him and he blinked as another woman came now it was a red haired.

"how about me?, a hot guy like you rarely come in this club" another one whined and Shizuo rubbed his temples, without him knowing from across the street a certain pair of much darker crimson eyes.

"how is it going?"

"tch! This is the job you want me to do?! Im a thief, killer and committed arson I could pass for assassin but this is degrading Tsugaru! I don't stalk people!" Roppi yelled at the phone as he sighed and glared at the blond across him.

"I understand the content of your feelings now tell me what is going on"

"ugh! He is being flirted by swarm of girls in this club"

"do you think Izaya would come?"

"why ask me, you bastard!" Roppi yelled and shoved the phone back into his pocket and started to walk away from the scene, trying to distance himself from the blond.

Tsugaru stared at his phone and frowned, he was walking standing on the corner of the alley as he stared at Roppi from afar, he followed the raven just in case he would change his mind about the job, or if he won't do it. But Tsugaru smiled as he saw roppi walked away from the scene, the raven is his close friend being the lover of his brother, Tsuki they have spent a lot of time together but that was all in the pass, he changed when his family died, Roppi went back to his old self when Tsuki died as to why Roppi choose to follow him is beyond his knowledge, but it doesn't matter anymore. Blinking he saw Shizuo as well as the dreadlocked guy walked out of the bar, the girls still clinging to Shizuo as he tried to shrug them off, Tsugaru tilted his head and frowned.

"that must be irritating" he mumbled as he looked at the women around the blond before he slowly walked away from the scene, looking around he glanced at the women around him. He was of course into girls before he met Izaya, but even that there are still no woman who caught his attention, you can only see few of them that wore light makeup and dresses nicely. With a sigh he groaned as he saw a blond girl who was waving at him clearly wanting to get laid by all means, tch…

_I need to go home, this part of town is swimming with whores_

he thought as he pulled up the white cloth he was using to cover half of his face, showing his only icy blue eyes while his nose and mouth is covered. Turning to the other alley to where he came back he was grabbed by a raven girl with a very short skirt, he grimace and shrugged his shoulders away, now he really need to get away from he- pausing Tsugaru looked at yet another raven haired girl that passed across him, red dress and long hair and smirking, now that's simplicity. _I should probably call Izaya, I guess I just miss him or something_. Continuing his walk he got out from the cursed place and went back home, hearing the woman from the hotel connecting his call.

"Tsugaru, you called? Im on a meeting heh~ did you miss me?" Izaya's voice rang into the speakers and he smiled to himself.

"yes, I did.. sorry to disturb you"

"hmm not really.. but I'll be back soon, take care of my clients ne? bye bye!"

Tsugaru frowned but still a bit happy, well he just have to wait for two more days.

* * *

_"godamnit!"_ Shizuo muttered as he went back to his apartment, why did he fail to notice that place and bar are for prostitutes and such! He was so trying to contain his anger by throwing one of those clinging girls, he had enough of his problems.. but then maybe ..no! he didn't need a laid! Jeez he really is messed up right now. Opening the door to his apartment he sighed and went inside to fetch himself a glass of water just to calm his nerves and started to undo his bowtie throwing it on the couch as well as his vest, though he placed his sunglasses carefully on the table. He needed a shower as well, he must shower to relieve the stress and to cool off as well. He was starting to unbutton his white shirt and as he got from the second to the last buttons he paused and glanced at the door as he heard a knock. Tilting his head he slowly made his way at the door, who would visit him? The knocking continued, it was impatient and a bit irritating.

"im coming!" he announced and opened the door to reveal a woman standing on his doorway. What the fuck? Was this woman from that club? Shizuo stared at the raven girl dressed in red and high heels and before he could even ask, said woman throw her arms around his neck and pushed him inside as well as herself before using her foot to close the door behind her.

"what the fuck!, who the hell are you! Get away from me!" Shizuo tried to pry himself away from the arms of the woman and glared daggers at her, before pausing as he stared at the pair of crimson orbs and familiar smirk…

_NO… fucking .. way_

"is that how you usually treat a girl, _Shizu-chan~"_

"FLEA!?"

* * *

_ehhhh sorry for the long update! i needed motivation really but oh well here it is! i hope you will review people because!  
__because the SHiZAYA ARC is here!  
so you better review thanks and thanks!_


End file.
